Grey's Your Girl
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Grey lives a life that no one wants; She's made fun of and teased. Grey is the girl that only wants love. Her family doesn't seem to care and her friends, well, they treat her like dirt; except for one; Jason. Full summary inside.      Slight romance
1. Chapter 1

Grey's Your Girl

Grey Sandora (San-dora) Mikan (Me-can)

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Grey lives a life that no one wants; She's made fun of and teased. Grey is the girl that only wants love. Her family doesn't seem to care and her friends, well, they treat her like dirt; except for one; Jason. Maybe Grey should take a look at her life and see what she's missing. (Might Change Title)

* * *

><p>Grey: 14. Jason: Turning 15 in two months. Grey's Mom (Linda.): 42. Grey's Dad (Murphey): 49. Grey's big sister (Jamey): 18. Grey's little sister (Kathy): 6. Grey's big brother (Danny): 24. Grey's dog (Mickey) only a puppy because their last dog (Joey) died nearly four months ago. Kathy also has a pet turtle.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXGrey's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>One cut for my stupid friends. One cut for my cruddy mom. One cut for my arrogent dad. One cut for my stupid sisters! And one cut for no one loving me!<p>

Why do my friends treat me like that? Calling me names and telling me how stupid I am. Jason is the only one that sticks up for me when it comes to my stupid friends. Jason is all I have.

Mom was yelling at me because-because- I don't know! She was just yelling. I think she's catching onto me cutting. It's like she looks at my wrist. Does she want me to cut? Jason doesn't know I cut! Maybe I should tell him before she finds out and see what he thinks.

Dad just won't let me be right! I know I was right. I just know it. He thinks he knows everything but he doesn't! He doesn't know I cut. Nobody knows. Jason doesn't act all up in my face and rude. Jason is nice to me.

I can't stand Jamey! She's being so awful! She just turned eight-teen; not the queen! She thinks she can just boss me around and snap at me. I was just calling her down for dinner (oh yeah that's why Mom got mad; Jamey didn't come down in time for dinner) and she didn't answer. I went upstairs into her room and caught her shoving some dude outta her window! Let's just say, she wasn't too happy I caught her. I didn't say anything because, well, she's caught me doing some things that would probably get me killed. (I think she knows I cut, but doesn't care.) Jason use to have a crush on her. It was so annoying! Good thing he grew out of that!

Katie... _Oh_, Katie is the worst! She's the brattiest kid I have ever _met_! That turtle of her's gets on my last nerve! Today I found it in my bra! I chose some... selective words to say to Katie after that. Mom and Dad yelled at me for yelling at her! She needs to keep that frikin turtle under better watch or we're gonna be tasting some delicous turtle soup...

Danny. I miss Danny so much. He's never around anymore now that he has a _wife_. They got married a year and a half ago and had their first baby two months ago. His wife's name is Mandy and she's decently nice. I don't really like her... Porobably because she took Danny away from me! He was the only one that understood me! He was the only one that didn't make me feel awful. But now I have Jason for that... But I don't really see Jason as a brother. I see him as sort of a... boyfriend that isn't. While I obviously see Danny as a brother.

So that's just some of my screwed up life. I don't think I'm pretty or beautiful at all.

I have brunette hair with a black highlight in the bangs.

Grey eyes (hence the name Grey).

I think I'm overweight (115 ibs) but Jason is always telling me I'm skin and bones.

I only wear purple. Simple as that. I hate every color besides purple.

Yellow is way to bright and it reminds me of puke. Orange is... just disgusting in my opinion. Green reminds me of snot. Blue is... better than the others but reminds me of Danny because that's his favorite color. Black is a little too dark for me. Pink is a little too girly for me. Bassically, purple is the only color for me!

I listen to Metal, Rock, (some) rap, hard rock, screamo, death metal, punk, and Between The Trees. I listen to a couple pop songs if they're decent, I guess.

_Oh_, and I also have a nose piercing. It's small though. Mom didn't want me getting anything bigger because... Who knows!

Maybe I should call Jason. He always makes me happier.

I pick up my phone and click on his number. (Yeah, I got an iPhone 5! I begged for God knows how long to get one and I'm proud.)

"'ey, Grey. What's up?" He asks happily. Should I tell him about my mom catching on?

"_Meh_, not too much. It's been a seriously long day with my family. I'm pretty sure everyone hates me." I say sadly.

"Wanna hang out at the park?" He asks, smiling a little; I can tell.

Jason is the kinda guy that is really deep and smiles a sad smile when someone is sad.

He has really black hair, a nose and eyebrow piercing, he wears lots of black, but also some light blue. The light blue brings out his really pretty blue eyes. He's defenately not bad looking! He's pretty skinny too. He's not the kind of guy you would excpect to be sweet, caring, and funny! I'm trying to talk him into getting a pink highlight. I told him I'd dye my hair black with a pink streak if he did too! And he knows how I feel about pink!

"Sure. I'll meet you there in ten. Bring the stuff." I say happily. _Oh_, just to let ya'll know, _the stuff_ is our favorite candy; peanut m&m's.

I think I'll tell him when I get there. I just need a bit more time to work out my thoughts.

"Ok, bye. Love ya." He says coolly. So? We say _I love you _on the phone. It doesn't mean we're a thing!

"Love ya, too." I say, smiling. Something about Jason just really makes me happy. He just brings it out in me.

I hear the click of him hanging up (I can't stand hanging up first so I make him.) and I quickly jump off my bed and run to my closet. It's cold outside!

_Oh _yeah, I forgot to mention, I live in New York. I didn't always live in New York though. I moved her when I was nine. Jason and I use to live in Ohio and we moved here at about the same time. He moved a year after I did though. Jason and I have been friends since we were five.

I put on a purple tank top with a dark purple hoodie and purple skinny jeans. Like I said, I like purple.

I get my earphones and shove them in my hoodie pocket thing along with my iPhone. I put on my bright and shiny purple sneakers. I grab my grey purse. I think I'm settled! _Oh_, I do like the color grey too. I don't know why but I do.

I climb outta my window and go down the tree easily. They never notice I'm gone and if they do, they don't care.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I get there in a matter of minutes. Lucky for me, the park is close to my house. Jason lives about twenty minutes from me but ten from the park so we just meet halfway there.

I sit on a swing (Did I mention it's night time?) and lay my head against the handle.

"_Woa_!" I yelp as I feel my swing suddenly being pushed. "Jason!"

"_Yes_?" He asks slowly.

"You're being a jerk!" I exclaim, laughing loudly. I feel like when I'm around Jason... I can actually be myself. It's really nice.

"Gotcha." He says happily, grabbing the swing by my... wrists. _Uh oh_... "Grey?"

"_Hmm_?" I ask nervously.

"I always knew." He mutters sadly.

"Sit down." I command, gesturing towards the swing next to me.

"What'cha got to say for yourself?" He asks coolly, clapping his hands together. This is hurting him; I can tell. He's trying to be okay with it for me.

"I was going to tell you. That's why I called you."

"Over the phone?!" He asks, raising his voice a little. He doesn't show he's angry but you can tell when he is.

"No, not over the phone, ya moofus! (Moron and Doofus combined) I was going to tell you to meet me at the park but you said it first!" I exclaim, slapping him on the back of the head.

"Well... Why now?"

"I think Mom is getting suspicious. It seems like she grabs my wrist at every chance she gets. I don't know... I just feel like she's figuring out." I say seriously.

"I wish you would'a told me sooner. I care about you Grey. We've been best friends for awhile and I don't wanna see you hurt."

"I know... I don't like seeing you hurt either. I know this is hurting you too."

"So you'll stop?" He asks hopefully.

"Heck no! _Haha_, catch me if you can!" I say happily, running to the slide. Was that the easy way out? I just didn't wanna see his face when I said I wouldn't stop. I just wanted to be playful again. Am I running away?

"Grey!" Jason says tiredly, running after me. "I'm not done talking to you! Grey! Please stop." He suddenly stops running.

I drop to the ground, curl up in a ball, and start sobbing. Why did I start sobbing, you ask? Well, him not running after made me think, he's not always going to run after me if I don't change. He already stopped running after me! He's all I have left!

I hear him run to my side, panting heavily. He hugs me lightly and kisses my hair. Huh, no wonder people think we're a couple! We hold hands, kiss eachother on the cheek, and talk like a couple. "Grey, it's okay. Why are you crying?" He asks, rocking me back and forth.

"If I stop, do you promise you won't leave me?" I sob in his arms.

"If you stop crying?" He asks, confused.

"No! If I stop cutting, will you stay? I don't wanna be alone."

"I'll stay either way, Grey. I wouldn't just leave you, especially when you're like this. You're my only girl and I don't want to abandon you. I love you, girl."

"I want to keep cutting, but I want you to stay." I say sadly, sniffling.

"Babe, I'll stay either way. I don't want you to cut, but I'm not gonna leave you alone."

"P-promise?" I ask hopefully.

"I promise..." He says, smoothening out my hair. "Now do you want some of the stuff?"

I laugh through my tears and say "Yes, please!".

"Let's go back to the swings, alright?" He says slowly.

"Ok." I say, trying to stop the tears from flowing out. When did my life get like this? I can't lose Jason. He's all I have left and-and if I lost him... I would be lost.

We walk back to the swing set, him holding my hand., We sit back down and he gives me the bag. "What would I do without you?" I ask, chuckling.

"_Meh_, let's not think of that." He says happily. He grabs some m&m's and shoves three in his mouth.

"Haha, you're probably right. Thank you so much, Jack." I say thankfuly, putting my hand on top of his.. _Oh_, Jack is my nickname for him even though he hates it. He can't really hate it though! Well, I'm sure there're pleanty of things he hates about me but puts up with because he loves me.

Jason is such a loving person for being... _goth_, as morons call him. I hate people who make fun of him. He's perfect the way he is. He doesn't need some morons telling him he's goth or has bad taste in clothes. He especially doesn't need parents telling him he's a bad influance on their kids.

"You're welcome, Get." He says sarcasticly.

"Jack! I _hate _that name!" I say, annoyed. I playfully shove him while grinning. Ok, seriously, there's something about this boy that makes me happy! I was bawling my eyes out two minutes ago!

"You just called me Jack! I '_hate_' that name too!" He says loudly, sticking his tongue out.

"Lalalalalalalalalalala! I can't hear you!" I say, with my fingers in my ears.

"_**Lalalalalalalala**_!" Jason screams in my ear after pulling out my fingers.

"Jason! You could'a like broke my ears, moron!" I say, laughing.

He comes behind me swing, wraps his arms around me stomach, and behind my neck whispers, "We should get you home..." in my ear. Yup, goosebumps!

"Y-you're right." I say, jumping up quickly. "See ya! Love ya!" I start to run in the direction of my house.

"_Oh _no you don't." He says, catching me by the stomach again.

"What do you want _now_?" I sigh, faking annoyance.

"It's dark. There's no way I'm letting you walk home alone."

"Well, thanks." I say, kissing his cheek. This happens every time. I start to walk home alone but he insists on coming with me even though nothing ever happens! Then I kiss him on the cheek in gratitued.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well? It's my first story... not about tv shows lol. I really like it so far ^_^ I like Jason lol Don't hate the family yet btw!**

**Please tell me what you think because reviews make us writers happy lol. I'm not gonna beg for reviews 'cause it seriously annoys me when writers do that. But reviews do make me happy:)**

**I just wanted to say that Grey is not based off of ANYONE. I got inspired when me and my cousin were playing the game where you say something and the other person says the first thing that comes to mind. Well, we were saying colors and grey came up. I started thinking about how that would be a cool name and I started getting inspired! So I hope you guys like this! Oh, and Merry Christmas!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	2. Finally Updated!

Grey's Your Girl

Grey Sandora (San-dora) Mikan (Me-can)

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Grey lives a life that no one wants; She's made fun of and teased. Grey is the girl that only wants love. Her family doesn't seem to care and her friends, well, they treat her like dirt; except for one; Jason. Maybe Grey should take a look at her life and see what she's missing. (Might Change Title)

* * *

><p>Grey: 14. Jason: Turning 15 in two months. Grey's Mom (Linda.): 42. Grey's Dad (Murphey): 49. Grey's big sister (Jamey): 18. Grey's little sister (Kathy): 6. Grey's big brother (Danny): 24. Grey's dog (Mickey) only a puppy because their last dog (Joey) died nearly four months ago. Kathy also has a pet turtle.<p>

* * *

><p><span>"Y-you're right." Grey says, jumping up quickly. "See ya! Love ya!" She starts to run in the direction of her house.<span>

"_Oh, _no you don't." Jason says, catching Grey by her stomach again.

"What do you want _now_?" She sighs, faking annoyance.

"It's dark. There's no way I'm letting you walk home alone."

"Well, thanks." She says, kissing his cheek. This happens every time. She starts to walk home alone but he insists on coming with her even though nothing ever happens! Then she kisses him on the cheek in gratitued.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXGrey's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Would you just shut up?!" I scream at my parents as I run up into my room.<p>

To cut or to not cut? I told Jason I'd stop. I do lie a lot... Usually not to Jason though!

_I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

Skillet's song, Moster, blares in my ears as I put on a new outfit. Even us freaky emos like fashion. Most say ours suck, but it's just right for us. Now I'm talking in like third person or something.

"Yo, Grey." Jason says, coming in my window.

"Dude! I just got dressed!" I exclaim, covering up myself even though I'm fully clothed. I had just finished the second he came in! That could've been _very _awkward!

"So?" My mouth drops and I blush. "We've been friends since forever and I've seen you in a bikini. Isn't it the same?"

"Touche." I grumble, adjusting my tank top's... tank?

"Pony tail." He says seriously.

"What are you? Gay?" I ask, scoffing. He's so obsessed with fashion, you'd seriously think he's gay!

"_Haha_, thanks for that. Thanks." He says, grinning a fake grin.

"Always a pleasure."

"So... how's our problem doin'?"

"Our?" That's an odd way to put it.

"What's your problem is mine. Plus, this is my problem. You're my best friend." Aww!

"This is why we're friends." I say as I hug him.

"Why?" He asks, hugging me back.

"Because you care." I whisper, hugging him tighter.

"Always have; always will." I can hear the smile in his voice.

I pull away and feel tears in my eyes. Stupid emotions! "Did you bring the stuff?" I ask with a goofy smile.

"Always." He grins.

He pours some M&M's in my hand and I shove them all in my mouth. "More." I get out of my mouthful of M&M's. He pours more in and I giggle (nearly choking)

"That's all! Save some for me." He puts like ten in his mouth and I smile. Just us. Why can't it stay like this? No family or people that just wanna hurt me. Just me and him.

"We should run away." I say seriously.

"Nah, we can't run away from our problems. Plus, what about Danny?" He asks, sitting on my bed.

I join him with a tired sigh. "I don't think he cares anymore. He's got his _wife _and his _baby_."

"Ya know; one day you're gonna be someone's wife and have their baby. You wouldn't want someone talking about you like that."

"I know... I really don't think he cares anymore though. He's never around and he never calls. I miss him." I let another sigh escape.

"Tried calling him yet?" He asks, popping another couple m&m's in his mouth.

I shake my head no. I don't think that he'd answer. "So no to the whole running away thing then?"

"Nope."

I groan and fall back on my bed. He does the same.

"I'm so tired." I whine.

"Want me to go?"

"Nah, can you stay 'till I fall asleep?"

"Sure." I close my eyes and fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry I haven't updated! Not that it was that popular haha. I only got like 20 views xD That's just sad lol**

**Don't hate me whoever is reading this :D Sorry it's short!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


End file.
